


Saturday Morning

by slytheringurrl



Series: A New Start [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/Hr Advent 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: Saturdays are for family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written any fanfic since last Advent so this was really great to write! My prompt was Jack Frost.
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely participants, cheerleaders, volunteers and reviewers who have supported D/Hr Advent this year! I and Musyc couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you for reading, writing, and kudos'ing and I hope you enjoy this read.

It was a blustery winter morning, the fireplace was roaring and outside the window, sprinkles of fresh snow were falling.  Although Draco Malfoy loved the warm weather, there was no better feeling than cuddling under the covers with his wife on a Saturday morning.  Yes, cuddling.  He might still play Quiddich and try to protect his manhood but Draco was a stellar cuddler and his wife and kids always knew that especially in the winter, you could always ask him to keep them warm.

 

Speaking of his kids, Carina and Scorpius were being much too quiet for a Saturday morning.  Due to their hectic weekday schedule, both kids were accustomed to rising early and unfortunately, they didn't quite believe in sleeping in over the weekend just yet.  Draco and Hermione tried to get a couple of extra hours of sleep over the weekends but 7-year old Carina tended to get into a lot of trouble when left alone and usually Scorpius, although only 2, would join in the fun, leaving their parents with a great, big mess to clean up.

 

"Daddy!" came a faint shout from downstairs and Draco let out a groan. Next to him, Hermione stirred and mumbled sleepily, "Are they destroying something?"

 

"I've got them, sweetheart."  Draco dropped a kiss onto her cheek and moaned as he moved the blanket aside and slid out of bed.  "Go back to bed."  He muttered a curse as he felt around for his slippers and finally found them under the bed.  After sliding them on, he grabbed a robe and went downstairs, afraid to see the damage the kids had caused.  Thankfully, once he got to the kitchen, the mess was not as scary as he would've expected.  Carina had made herself hot chocolate and as usual, there was a little milk and chocolate powder on countertops but nothing unmanageable.  

 

Carina looked up from her book when her father came into the family room.  "Daddy, can we read the Jack Frost story again?" she asked.  "It's much better when you read it out loud and I can drink my hot chocolate."

 

"Really?" Draco laughed and reached for Carina, wrapping her up in his arms.  "Is that all I'm good for?  Keeping you warm and reading to you?"  She giggled in response and cuddled closer to him.   He picked her up and set her down in the couch.  "I'll go get your brother settled and then we'll read," he told her, wrapping the blanket that was thrown on the back of the couch around her small body. 

  
When he walked back into the kitchen, he saw Scorpius trying to get into all the cabinets and thanked his lucky stars that the toddler hadn't found the stainless steel pots and pans yet.  "Hi Scorpius," he cooed, sweeping him up and setting him on the counter of the island.  "You hungry?  Let's get you some milk."  He used some quick wandless magic to heat up some milk in a mug and transferred it into a sippy cup.  He grabbed the cup, picked up Scorpius and headed off back into the family room.   Once settled on the couch with both kids surrounding him, Draco opened the book and started to read, "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a magical sprite that had a special power.  He could make snow!"

 

Once Draco finished reading the book, he closed it and placed it on the coffee table.  Unfortunately for him, the Jack Frost book got read five million times over the Christmas holidays and this was the Malfoys' fourth copy.  The third copy had gotten "misplaced" but when Carina pleaded for a new one at Flourish and Blott's, Draco had given in even though he had received a huge lecture about it when they came home.   Consequently, he might've been the only one to read Carina the story this year.

 

"Daddy?" Carina asked as he was about halfway through the story. "I have a question.  It's important," she stressed, knowing that Draco usually preferred her to ask questions after he finished the story.

 

"Yes, Carina?"  


Carina pointed to the window and asked, "Is it because of Jack Frost that it's snowing?  Or is it just magic?"

 

Draco shrugged.  "Possibly.  Weather is complicated, sweetie.  We can manipulate it with magic but just for a short time.  The skies predict the weather and we don't know why.  And Jack Frost is like Santa.  He's just a myth."

 

Carina nodded, "Okay, Daddy.  Can we make a snowman?," she asked, already distracted from the book and Jack Frost, which was a good thing in Draco's book.

 

Hermione, who had just padded down the stairs, rubbed the top of her daughter's hair and placed a kiss on her head.  "Of course you can make a snowman, darling.  But not until you've eaten breakfast and gotten dressed."

 

Carina groaned but a half-an-hour later, all four Malfoys were giggling in the front yard as they attempted to make a snowman with out magic, which was quite a difficult task, Draco realized.  But he wouldn't want it any other way since this way, he could spend more time with his family.


End file.
